Confessions
by danrdarrenc
Summary: Luke and Reid each make a confession. Missing scene somewhere in their relationship. One-shot.


Luke Snyder and Dr. Reid Oliver were in the apartment that the neurosurgeon shared with Katie Snyder and her son Jacob. They were sitting on the couch engaged in a very intense game of chess. Luke was losing – he had yet to win a match – but was trying his damnedest to outsmart his boyfriend. Thinking he was clever, Luke moved his knight and captured one of Reid's bishops. But –

"Checkmate," Reid said, moving his Queen and trapping Luke's King.

"Argh!" Luke exclaimed. "I give up. I can't beat you."

"No. You can't. So you should stop trying," Reid said, a twinkle in his eye and a slight smile on his lips as he put away the board and pieces.

Luke smirked. "You wish. Wanna watch the Cubs game? I think they're playing the Astros." Luke picked up the remote that was lying on the coffee table and turning on the TV. "Yep. Cubs and Astros," Luke affirmed once he had found the game which was already in the seventh inning.

"Well, at least you get to win the baseball game," Reid said smartly since the Cubs were winning, sitting back down on the couch with a bottle of beer for himself and can of soda for Luke.

"Don't count on it," Luke said, taking the drink and moving closer to the doctor who immediately slung his arm around the younger man's shoulders. "The Astros have found their winning shoes and the Cubs are still terrible."

"We'll see," Reid said, taking a sip of his beer. Luke smirked and took a drink of his soda. "Why don't you drink?" Reid asked, looking at Luke. "You never told me."

Luke looked at the doctor, opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. He drank another mouthful of soda and put the can on the table before saying, "It's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere," Reid said, placing his beer bottle next to Luke's soda can and taking Luke's hand in his.

Luke smiled slightly and then said, "Years ago, when I was, I don't know, fourteen maybe, my parents had marital issues. What else is new? Anyway, Dad was dating this woman Julia and I thought my mom had killed her, so I said I did it. But Julia's ex ended up being the one who killed her. Mom and Dad were getting divorced and Mom started dating Julia's brother Keith. I needed a way to dull the pain of my parents split, so I turned to alcohol. And then I ended up in Mexico and got a kidney infection. I needed a transplant." Luke looked at Reid who was staring at him with rapt attention.

"You got one?" Reid asked, although he knew it had happened; he had noticed the scar in Dallas when Luke had opened the door wearing only a towel.

Luke nodded. "It wasn't easy, though. I nearly died waiting for a match. Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Yes," Reid said, his voice full of love, conviction, and sincere interest.

"Well, Mom made a deal with Keith that she would agree to marry him if he found me a kidney. He found one and I came through alright. They didn't tell me what had happened, but when I found out I was so angry. I once tried to cut the new kidney out," Luke said, a slight embarrassed smile on his face. "Eventually Mom and Dad got back together and Keith left. But by that point I – you know how you once asked me if I remembered what it was like to have a crush on some guy but was too scared to do anything about it?"

Reid nodded.

"Well, when I was sixteen I realized that I – I was sort of in love with my best friend, Kevin. I knew he was straight and I hadn't come out to my parents yet, so I was struggling with all that. I didn't know what to do, so I started drinking again. It was a stupid thing to do after everything that Mom had done to get me the new kidney. So, yeah, that's why I don't drink," Luke finished sheepishly. "Bet you wished you hadn't asked?"

"No. I'm glad you told me. I've never cared about people, but you. You fascinate me, Luke. I like learning about you," Reid said, smiling.

"Yeah?" Luke asked, skeptical.

"Yes," Reid said, leaning over and kissing Luke.

When they broke apart, Luke smiled, his eyes still closed. Seconds later, Luke opened his eyes and said, "You're turn." Luke leaned back on the couch and smiled evilly.

"My turn what?"

"I told you something about my past, now you have to tell me something significant about yours." Luke crossed his arms and smirked at the uncomfortable look on his boyfriend's face.

"No I don't," Reid said, taking another drink of beer.

"Yes. Yes, you do. That's how it works," Luke said, grinning, having fun irritating Reid. "When two people are in a relationship, if one person gives insight into their past, it's only natural that the other person does the same."

Reid stared at Luke. He opened his mouth and closed it again without speaking. He watched the baseball game for a few minutes and then said quietly, "My parents are dead."

"What?" Luke said, no longer smiling.

Reid took a deep breath and said again, "My parents are dead. I was nine when they died."

"What happened?" Luke asked, staring intently at Reid.

Reid inhaled and let out a shaky sigh. "My mom died of a brain tumor –"

"That's why you're a neurosurgeon," Luke interrupted.

Reid nodded and continued, "Two months later my dad was killed in a car accident. He fell asleep at the wheel." His voice was shaky and full of rare open emotion.

"I'm sorry," Luke said, running his hand through Reid's hair. "That must have been really awful for you."

Reid clenched his teeth and said, "I had just told them I was gay." There was a sadness in Reid's voice that Luke had never heard there before.

"They never had time to accept it?" Luke asked. Reid shook his head and looked at Luke. "Satisfied?" Reid asked,

Luke nodded slightly and kissed Reid.

"Good, let's just watch the game and never do this again," Reid said, leaning back on the couch. The ends of Luke's mouth twitched in an attempt not to smile and sat back, leaning against Reid's shoulder, his head resting against the doctor's. Reid draped his arm once again around Luke and gently kissed his cheek.

"I'm really sorry about your parents," Luke said.

"Yeah, well, it happened a long time ago. I don't think about it much anymore. Can we stop talking about this?"

"Sure," Luke said.

They sat in silence for a while watching the end of the Cubs-Astros game. When it was over Reid said, "See, I told you the Cubs would win."

Luke smiled and smacked Reid's arm. "Shut up!"

Reid smirked.

"Thank you, Reid," Luke said, looking at the older man.

"For what?"

"Telling me about your parents. It means a lot to me."

Reid smiled slightly. "It felt kind of nice. Talking about it."

"But you never want to do it again," Luke confirmed.

"Absolutely not," Reid said.

Luke chuckled and said, "I should go. It's late." He stood up.

Reid stood up and said, "Katie and Jacob are staying at the farm tonight. Why don't you stay?"

Luke looked at his boyfriend. Slowly, he moved closer to Reid. "Gladly," Luke said and smashed his lips against Reid's.


End file.
